Stirring of the Wind
by haley.erma
Summary: Story #1 in Pokemon Writing Competition. So review, review review! Drew comes to the Unova Region to see what the hype is all about. He soon finds that May is there too. Read to find out what the wind blows in their direction.


Walking his first few steps into the Unova Region, Drew felt like a superstar. He knew that people would be gawking at his Pokemon the way he would be at their Pokemon. The Pokemon he would encounter would put up a battle for him. Drew flipped his Pokeball up into the air, releasing his Roserade from its home. "Come on, Rose. Let's go see everything. Who knows, you may find yourself a new best friend." He laughed, shrinking Roserade's Pokeball and slipping it into his pocket. "You ready?" Roserade nodded his head, and they were off.

About ten minutes later, Drew and Roserade made it to Castelia City PokeCenter. The electric doors slid open with a 'whoosh.' "Drew!" The second he walked into the PokeCenter, he heard his name yelled. 'Who the heck knows me here,' he thought to himself. He looked around the room, not seeing anyone he knew until he looked up. His eyes locked with bright, blue eyes. He knew that those eyes could only belong to one person: May. He stood there, amazed that she was in the Unova Region. The next thing he knew, he had tiny, slender arms wrapped around his neck. He realized that he had not taken a breath since he saw her. When she removed her arms, he took a deep breath. "What are you doing here in Unova?"

May took a step backwards and Drew scratched the back of his head, ruffling his green hair. "Oh, well, Ash had said something about the Pokemon and trainers are something I need to have a look at. And, of course, I need some new ribbons." Drew laughed, and opened his jacket, flashing his several ribbons to May. He looked up just in time to see the red on May's face. "Are you here for the contests as well?"

May's Skitty jumped around at her feet, wanting to be lifted up. May reached down and pulled Skitty into her arms. "Yes, Skitty needs some new ribbons, too. Hurry up and heal your Pokemon. I haven't seen you in forever. Let's go get something to eat." Drew smirked slightly and walked to the counter, almost running into it, thinking about spending the day with May.

Nurse Joy smiled at him, "Hello, young trainer! Do your Pokemon need some rest?" Nurse Joy spoke in such a generic voice, that it didn't really pull him out of his daze. He nodded and handed over his Pokeballs. "Okay. I'll be right back."

Roserade nuzzled at his legs, wanting attention from his trainer. "Rose, you remember May? Maybe Beautifly wants to play." Roserade got excited and started jumping around playfully. Nurse Joy walked back to Drew, giving him his Pokeballs back and wishing him a great day. Drew turned around and started walking back towards May. Roserade must have seen Skitty and ran off to her. "Alright, where to know?"

May and Drew walked out the doors and saw the ocean. The sun sparkled like diamonds on the water. Their Pokemon danced around in front of them, excited they were together again. "I was thinking about going to Casteliacone? Sound good?" They kept walking, turning onto Mode Street.

Drew laughed, remembering May's thing with food. "Why not? I heard that people come to Casteliacone from all over the region. It _must_ be good." May smiled at him, as she skipped in her step over a rather large pebble. Drew realized then that he missed being around people he knew, people who knew him. The last person he had contact with, other than Ash, was Solidad. Solidad always tried to keep up connections with Drew, as they had been friends forever. Drew's attention was brought back to the present when Roserade whined. They had arrived at the ice cream shop and Roserade was craving some badly. Drew saw May reach into her bag to retrieve money. He held up his hand. "No, I insist. I'll pay." He walked up to the counter, fumbling to pull out his own money. "Two cones." Just then he felt two tugs at his pants. He rolled his eyes playfully and said, "Make those four cones." Skitty and Roserade chimed happily. He took the cones from the clerk and walked side-by-side with May to the nearest bench. He handed out the cones and took a seat on the light brown bench. "I see that your Skitty looks to be a lot stronger. Training much are you?"

May started eating her cone, looking at her Skitty. She has gotten a lot stronger since she last saw Drew. "Yeah, you're right. We have been training more than usual. I just try to make sure she's up to par with the Pokemon she has to go up against." They both turned their attention to Skitty, who was playing with her ice cream. "When's the next contest?" She looked up at Drew, wiping a drop of ice cream off of her top lip.

Drew reached up and moved his hair out of his face. "It's next week. Maybe we could train some before hand." He shrugged, trying to not make it look like a big deal, but he knew that he wanted to see how well she had trained her Pokemon. Just then, Drew's Xtransceiver rang. May laughed, wondering who would be calling Drew. He answered the call; it was Solidad. "Solidad! How are you?"

The image moved and Solidad fixed the screen. "Drew. I got bored so I decided to call you. What are you- What is that place!? Where are you?" Solidad looked amazed, not recognizing the scenery behind Drew.

Drew laughed. "I'm in Castelia City in the Unova Region, with May." He flashed the screen over to show May sitting right next to him. May waved, unable to speak with ice cream in her mouth.

"May? That's May? My has she grown. She certainly looks like someone you should keep-" Solidad was cut of by Drew, who jumped up and walked a few feet away. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

Drew slapped his hand to his forehead. "She doesn't know that I talk about her with you. She doesn't even know I like her!" He tried to keep a hushed voice, continually looking over his shoulder, giving May a sheepish look. He kept his conversation with Solidad going, until he heard Skitty and Roserade going crazy. He looked back to see what the fuss was all about. He didn't see May sitting on the bench anymore. He spun around looking for her; he couldn't find her. He started hearing screams coming from above; May was being carried in the air by several Pidoves. "Solidad- I have to go." Before Solidad could respond, Drew hung up the call and rushed over to the Pokemon.

He sent out Masquerain with a flying Pokeball. "Masquerain, use Silver Wind on those Pidoves. But do not hit May!" His orders were strict. He didn't want May to get hurt. And he sure didn't want to cause her the pain. Drew would never admit to it, but he cared for May more than she thought he did. A few of the Pidoves released their grip on May to focus on Masquerain. "Bubble this time." He could see the fear and pain in her eyes. She wanted down from the air. The Pidoves attacked back with Air Slash, pushing Masquerain back a few feet. The other Pidoves were digging their claws into May much harder, trying to encompass her entire weight. "Aim for the ones still holding onto her. If they drop her, I'll catch her."

He ran underneath May. "Masquerain is going to attack these guys. Don't be afraid to fall. I'll catch you. Do you trust me?" Before Masquerain could get another move in, the Pidoves took things into their own hands and started stirring up the wind with their wings. They were creating tornado type weather, making it hard for Drew to stay under May. Masquerain fought to keep steady and released his next move, ice beam, right at the ones holding May.

There was a scream and Drew knew that she had dropped. He looked up and saw her falling a few feet away from him; he dove to reach the spot and caught her, toppling over. He managed to break the fall with her landing on top. Drew could feel the back of his jacket rip, but he didn't care. The Pidoves flew away before Masquerain could attack again. He returned Masquerain to its ball. He looked into her eyes, wanting to kiss her. He knew that it would be wrong for him to do it and it would probably end up with him getting smacked. So he just smiled and helped May up. "That is the last time I'm letting you eat ice cream."

She tried laughing, though she was still shaken up by the fall. "Don't take my food away form me." She blushed looking to the ground. "Thanks for helping me." Skitty ran over to her owner and jumped into the open arms. "I don't know what I would have done without you."

He shrugged it off. "What are friends for?" He looked down at his own feet, feeling shy for the first time.

He looked up and felt May's lips press to his cheek. She held the moment, before pulling away to thank him one more time. "I heard what you said to Solidad." Drew tried to say something back to that, but May and Skitty were already up the street towards Route 4. He stood there dumbfounded, before he took off with Roserade after her.


End file.
